Ce que vous ignorez
by elhy
Summary: Comme je l'ai fait pour ReidxHotch, voici une série d'os indépendants basée sur les épisodes. Couple vedette ReidxMorgan.
1. Sommaire

**Sommaire :**

Sur le même principe que _Derrière la scène_ , voici une série d'os indépendants basée sur des épisodes. Le couple mis à l'honneur sera Reid x Morgan.

 **Liste des os:**

Chute S01 Ep 10 (rating T)

Courbatures S09 Ep 18 (rating T)

Blessure S10 Ep 01 (rating K)

Synchronicité S11 Ep 02 (rating M)

Mariage S11 Ep 03 (rating T)

Maladie S11 Ep11 (rating T)

Mauvais timing S11 Ep 17 (rating K+)

Adieux S11 Ep 18 (rating T)

 **Non indépendant:**

Arrestation S02 Ep 12 (rating K+)

Vaincre S08 Ep 18 (rating M)

C'est ainsi que je clôture ce recueil, vu la suite des événements de la série, mais je suis toujours ouverte à vos demandes, donc n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.


	2. Chute

_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur ma nouvelle série d'os._

 _Pour commencer, un petit basé sur l'épisode 10 de la saison 1, peu de temps après que Morgan ait projeté Reid au sol pour le sauver._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de nous jeter au sol ?

Reid restait tout en enlevant la terre de ses vêtements. Vu la violence du choc, il risquait de se souvenir encore longtemps de sa rencontre avec le sol.

\- Oh mais de rien Reid, c'était un plaisir, répondit Morgan goguenard.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir, même si les paroles de Gideon l'avaient rassuré, son récent plaquage l'élançait encore. Il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. A leur arrivée, il était toujours aussi fatigué. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au véhicule.

\- Alors beau gosse, on ne tient pas debout ! Je te ramène chez toi, sinon tu serais capable de t'endormir dans le métro.

Sans réfléchir, il suivit son guide, tel une marionnette, il arriva dans un immeuble. La porte s'ouvrant, il vit le canapé lui tendre les bras et se précipita dessus. Ou du moins voulu. Harassé par le sommeil, il s'emmêla les pieds et vit pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures, le sol se rapprocha dangereusement. Cette fois-ci, une paire de bras le retint solidement.

\- Alors Reid, si pressé de retrouver ton ami le sol.

Le rire de Morgan résonna à ses oreilles pour s'apercevoir que la pièce où il se trouvait n'était autre que le salon du métisse.

\- A moins que tu n'ais aimé ça.

Morgan lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis que Reid se défit de son étreinte.

\- Idiot ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez toi.

\- Je pensais que vu ton état, c'était plus prudent. Il semble que j'ai eu raison.

Reid eu une moue infantile.

\- Et maintenant, je dors où ?

Morgan sourit avant de pointer la porte à droite.

\- Dans ma chambre, mon lit est suffisamment grand pour nous deux, à moins que tu préfères le canapé.

Reid grimaça puis se dirigea tel un automate dans la direction indiquée. Morgan le suivit. Il lui tendit l'un de ses t-shirt. Le jeune homme l'enfila rapidement, une seule pensée l'obsédait. Dormir, enfin.

Morgan détailla le jeune homme lorsqu'il se coucha. Le voir porter l'un de ses maillots lui faisait bizarre. Il était à la bonne taille mais Reid était beaucoup plus maigre que lui alors le tissus flottait un peu autours de son torse. Reid s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Morgan s'obligea à faire de même. Avoir le corps de son collègue si près de lui le troublait.

Depuis quelques temps il s'inquiétait pour lui. L'avoir à porter de mains, lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir le protéger. C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

Morgan fut réveillé par un corps inconnu collé contre lui. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Reid. Le jeune homme l'avait prit pour nounours et s'accrochait à lui. Sa prise se resserrant par intermittence comme s'il était dans un mauvais rêve. Morgan hésita puis se résolu à le réveiller sans beaucoup de succès. Le jeune homme était trop pris dans son sommeil. Le métisse soupira. Il étreignit la sangsue collée à lui tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté puisque Reid se calma. Sans bouger, Morgan put se rendormir jusqu'au petit matin.

Reid n'avait pas bougé ce qui fit sourire Morgan. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, son air était si serein. Ainsi abandonné au sommeil, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Le jeune homme commença à bouger puis à papillonner des yeux. Il prenait doucement conscience de sa situation. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était collé au torse de son ami, il rougit et se releva brusquement tout en bégayant.

\- Désolé, désolé, je …

Morgan l'arrêta d'un signe de main s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Pas de problème gamin. C'était plutôt agréable de t'avoir pour couverture toute la nuit.

Ces paroles ne firent que renforcer la gêne du génie, ce qui amusa Morgan.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, s'apprêtèrent avant d'aller au bureau. Le crime les appelait de nouveau.

oOo

\- Nous partagerons donc nos chambres, annonça Hotch.

Personne ne contesta. Les filles se mirent ensemble tandis qu'Hotch faisait chambre commune avec Gideon, même s'il était peu probable que ce dernier dorme. L'enquête l'obsédait comme souvent. Les deux derniers se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur avait été désignée. Reid priait pour que la pièce contienne deux lits et non pas un lit double. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que quelques nuits auparavant.

Son souhait ne fut pas exhaussé. Il réprima une grimace lorsqu'il avisa l'unique lit de la pièce. Morgan s'installait déjà baillant grandement. Reid se résolu à faire de même et se glissa précautionneusement du coté libre du lit. Il resta au maximum au bord, les yeux grands ouverts, terrorisé de se coller au brun. Celui-ci sombrait déjà, bientôt le jeune homme pu entendre un doux ronflement. Il commençait tout juste à se détendre lorsqu'un bras s'abattit à travers son ventre. Il se tortilla essayant d'échapper à Morgan mais ce dernier grogna et le ramena contre lui. Il envisagea de le réveiller mais abandonna cette idée. Ils avaient besoin de repos. A son tour, il glissa dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain, une légère caresse sur son ventre le réveilla. Il gémit de délice et partit à la recherche de davantage de caresses. Le rire chaud du métisse le sortit totalement de sa torpeur. Il se retourna, mortifié.

\- On dirait que tu as bien dormi beau gosse.

Reid acquiesça avant de partir à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Toute la journée, il évita au maximum son collègue. Le soir venu, il rejoignit la chambre le plus tard possible et poussa un soupir de soulagement presque inaudible quand il aperçu Morgan déjà endormi. Il se plaça à ses cotés aussi silencieusement que possible.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper !

Reid blêmit en comprenant que Morgan ne dormait pas. Il s'était fait berner. Le métisse l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as aimé mes bras.

Reid rougit en se souvenant de toutes les nuits où il avait bien dormi, se sentant protégé.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. J'aime t'avoir au creux de mes bras.

Reid releva la tête surpris pour tomber sur le métisse souriant tendrement. Il se pencha davantage jusqu'à surplomber entièrement le corps du jeune homme qui était couché sur le dos.

\- Veux tu que je continue ce que je faisais ce matin ?

Reid se mordit les lèvres gênées par cette proposition mais en même temps demandeur. Les mains de Morgan glissèrent sous son t-shirt caressant son torse, taquinant ses mamelons. Elles descendirent explorant la moindre parcelle de peau.

Les doigts chauds de Morgan le faisaient frémir. Il se tortillait. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de son partenaire voulant le rapprocher davantage.

\- Oh là, tout doux Reid.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et fondit sur la bouche chaleureuse de Morgan. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur le dominant peu à peu. Il quitta la bouche de Reid, le laissant haletant. Sa main glissa plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer avant d'y aller plus fermement. Il caressa son sexe tendu à travers le tissu récoltant quelques gémissements. Sa main se fit plus entreprenante, passant sous le tissu. Reid ne tarda pas à jouir.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue.

Le regard de Reid se voila de désir. Il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Leur nuit fut la plus mouvementée de toutes celles passées ensemble.

Chacune des nuits suivantes fut plus passionnée. Les cauchemars de Reid ne l'importunèrent plus jamais lorsqu'il se trouvait entre les bras de Dereck Morgan.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _A bientôt pour la suite._


	3. Arrestation

_Me revoilà, avec un nouvel os. Pour une fois, vous remarquerez que j'ai été rapide. Celui-ci est très soft et prépare le terrain pour le prochain qui pour une fois aura un lien direct avec celui-ci. (il faut dire que les deux épisodes sur lesquels ils sont basés sont eux-mêmes liés). Basé sur l'épisode 12 de la seconde saison, alors que Morgan retourne dans sa ville natale et est arrêté à tort, ce qui amène l'équipe à enquêter sur lui et dans son passé._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Reid ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Comment avaient-ils pu arrêter Morgan ? Jamais l'agent n'aurait commis un tel crime. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Dès qu'il avait vu le commissaire, il avait détesté l'homme. Heureusement, Hotch l'avait remarqué et éloigné, l'empêchant de dire ses quatre vérités au policier.

La famille de Morgan l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Eux aussi étaient choqués, ils remettaient toute leur confiance aux agents du FBI pour le sortir d'affaire. Reid se vit offrir une part de gâteau qu'il mangea tout en questionnant la famille. Il était toujours étrange d'entrer dans l'intimité d'un collègue pourtant, personne ne se montra gêné. Ils savaient que c'était nécessaire. Il s'attira même la sympathie des sœurs de Morgan.

\- Morgan nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Reid fut surpris. Lui et Derek s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient les plus proches en âge. Morgan était un frère pour lui, son confident malgré leurs nombreuses différences, leurs chamailleries. Il ne le voyait cependant pas parler de tout ça à ses proches. Il rougit, à la fois touché et mal à l'aise. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu leur raconter.

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup et te porte en estime.

Ses mots lui firent chaud au cœur.

\- Quand l'enquête sera finit, tu devrais rester ici quelques jours avec nous, je suis sure que ça fera très plaisir à Derek. Il pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

Reid accepta avec joie l'invitation. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait l'ignorer. Certes, depuis longtemps il n'avait pas prit de vacances, mais il ne voulait pas que Morgan lui en veuille de s'imposer comme ça.

Une sœur lui montra la chambre de l'homme avant de le laisser seul dans cette pièce si intime. Un moment, Reid n'osa bouger, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était pour lui une violation de sa vie privée. Il s'exécuta, comprenant que c'était essentiel pour l'enquête. Il ne trouva presque rien, hormis quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Morgan avait eu un passé comme beaucoup de jeunes des cités. Il s'en était cependant sortit avec brio. Le génie retourna au commissariat, comprenant mieux les préjugés du policier même si cela ne pardonnait pas son arrestation hâtive et non fondée.

oOo

Tout finit par rentrer assez rapidement dans l'ordre. Le commissaire présenta ses excuses à Morgan et remercia chaleureusement toute l'équipe. Le métisse savait que la ville aurait du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle. Celui qu'ils considéraient comme un sauveur n'était qu'un pédophile et meurtrier. Il décida de rester avec sa famille quelques jours afin d'aider à la mise en place de la nouvelle direction de la maison des jeunes.

Hotch n'y vit aucun inconvénient et lui demanda tout de même un petit service.

\- J'ai entendu que ta mère avait invité Reid à venir passer quelques jours chez elle. J'aimerais que tu l'embarques de forces car il ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'accepter.

Morgan acquiesça. Le jeune homme prenait peu de repos, un petit break ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Lorsque Reid apparu, ses affaires dans les bras, l'agent l'attrapa.

\- tututu ! où comptes tu aller comme ça beau gosse ? Il me semble que ma mère t'a proposé de venir à la maison.

Le jeune homme bafouilla une quelconque excuse que Morgan s'empressa de balayer.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Mes sœurs seront ravies de te revoir.

Résigné, Reid suivit Morgan jusqu'à chez lui.

Il fut accueilli par des cris de joie. Un peu gêné, il se laissa entrainer par les sœurs du métisse qui n'arrêtait pas de le questionner. Heureusement, l'agent vint à son secours.

\- Arrêtez donc de l'embêter.

\- Mais Derek, c'est si rare que l'on rencontre l'un de tes collègues.

\- Certes, mais rien ne vous oblige à l'étouffer.

L'agent poussa tendrement ses sœurs pour prendre place à coté du génie sur le canapé.

\- Alors beau gosse, que veux tu faire ?

Reid piqua un fard à ce surnom tandis que les jeunes femmes se mettaient à glousser plus ou moins discrètement sous le regard noir de leur frère. Reid fut presque soulagé quand la matrone les appela pour passer à table.

oOo

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre blagues et révélations. Après diner, la famille passa au salon. Tandis que tous regardaient la télévision, Reid attrapa un livre et se plongea dedans. Il n'en ressortit que lorsqu'une secousse le ramena à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne restait plus personne dans le salon et Morgan le regardait, interrogateur.

\- Je suis désolé, on dirait que je me suis laissé absorber.

Le métisse émit un petit rire.

\- Il faut aller se coucher. Je veux bien croire que tes lectures soient intéressantes mais il est tard.

Reid se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait fouillé quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je vais me changer. Je te laisse t'installer du coté que tu préfères.

Sans attendre de réponse, Morgan disparu dans la salle de bain. Reid resta un instant hébété avant de commencer à se dévêtir. Il ne garda que son boxer et se glissa dans les draps. Il s'installa au bord gauche du lit et attendit. L'agent ne tarda pas à revenir. Il se coucha également tournant le dos au jeune homme puis éteignit.

oOo

Reid ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il savait que Morgan ne dormait pas lui non plus. Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, il devinait sans peine qu'il était troublé. Cette affaire le touchait personnellement et même s'il ne l'avait montré à personne, renouer avec son passé lui avait fait mal. Mû par un instinct de protection, Reid se rapprocha de son ami. Timidement, il entoura le colosse de ses bras, nouant ses mains sur son torse. Morgan sursauta à ce soudain contact. Pendant un instant, il ne bougea pas, mais finit par se retourner, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux caramel du jeune homme. Reid lui offrit un petit sourire. Il allait se reculer quand Dereck referma ses bras autours de lui, l'emprisonnant contre son torse.

La peau chocolat était brulante sur la sienne. Tous deux se détendirent subtilement à travers cette étreinte. Morgan rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du génie.

\- Merci Spencer. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Pour toute réponse, Reid resserra sa prise sur le métisse. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés et apaisés.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le moment. Le prochain est plus chaud, celui-ci posait surtout les bases._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plait tout de même._

 _J'ai eu la pression, avec les commentaires que j'ai reçu, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir._

 _A très vite pour la suite._

 _Merci pour votre soutient._


	4. Vaincre

_Après une semaine de vacances au soleil, me revoici avec la suite de l'os précédent. Cette fois-ci, il contient un petit lemon assez léger je dois dire, vous voilà prévenu._

 _Os basé sur l'épisode 18 de la saison 8._

 _Bonne lecture, et profitez bien du soleil._

 _Un grand merci à **malohkeh** , qui après lecture m'a corrigé pas mal de fautes afin de vous rendre la lecture plus agréable._

* * *

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis Carl Buford mais de toute évidence, l'affaire était loin d'être close. Reid sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Morgan raconta son histoire. Depuis leur confession sur l'oreiller, le jeune homme avait des doutes qui furent aujourd'hui confirmés. Il aurait préféré avoir tort, pour une fois. Tous s'étaient tus. Il n'était pas facile de confier une telle part de sa vie, même pour le bien d'une enquête. Reid se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu se lever et le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait six ans auparavant. Juste le soutenir, lui montrer qu'il était là. Toutefois le temps était au travail et non pas aux sentiments. Heureusement pour tous, cela finit rapidement.

Au retour, l'avion fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de Morgan ne vienne troubler le calme. Quand Morgan raccrocha, Reid sut immédiatement que les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises étaient mauvaises.

\- Carl est mort.

Sa déclaration résonna dans l'appareil. Reid apposa sa main sur le bras du métisse dans un geste de réconfort. Personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire de peur des réactions de l'agent. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu que l'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée. L'atterrissage fut un soulagement pour toute l'équipe. Exceptionnellement, ils ne prirent pas la peine de repasser au bureau. Le rapport attendrait.

\- Je te ramène ?

Reid sursauta. Il accepta bien vite en voyant le visage tourmenté de Morgan. Tous deux prirent la route. Au volant, Morgan semblait crispé. Il hésitait à parler, alors qu'ils approchaient du domicile de Reid, il se lança enfin.

\- Pourrais-tu rester avec moi ce soir ?

Le jeune homme sursauta surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Morgan abaisse autant ses défenses. Le voir lui demander une telle faveur révélait son état d'esprit. Il accepta rapidement. Morgan ne le remercia pas, mais la vitesse à laquelle il fit demi-tour prouvait sa reconnaissance.

oOo

Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Morgan ouvrit le chemin. Il attrapa son chien qui se précipitait vers eux, pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Reid n'avait jamais apprécié ces animaux, il ne voulait pas l'embêter davantage. Eux deux prirent une rapide douche avant de partir se coucher. Reid suivit Morgan dans sa chambre. S'il lui avait demandé de venir jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Ils se couchèrent chacun d'un coté du lit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir, le jeune homme sentit Morgan se tourner et retourner. Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir ainsi, le génie se colla au brun. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau mouiller ses cheveux. Il leva une main pour essuyer le visage de Morgan. Il s'apprêtait à l'abaisser lorsque la voix étouffée de Morgan lui parvint.

\- Fais-moi oublier. Prouve-moi que ça peut être autre chose.

Reid sursauta à cette demande. Il voyait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne savait pas ce que lui souhaitait vraiment. Il mit de cotés ses interrogations, Gideon lui avait souvent reproché de trop réfléchir. Il devait profiter de l'instant présent. Il roula pour grimper sur le torse de Morgan. Presque timidement, il s'abaissa vers les lèvres du métisse. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, répondit finalement. Son caractère se révéla bien vite et il prit la direction des opérations. Il inversa les positions pour dominer Reid. Ainsi perché, ses mains se perdirent à la découverte du corps du jeune homme, appréciant les soupirs de plaisir de ce dernier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les doigts de Reid se promener sur sa peau.

Bientôt, ce fut la langue de Morgan qui se balada sur sa peau. Reid frémit lorsqu'il s'attarda sur ses mamelons, revenant parfois mordiller son cou. Il se cambra lorsqu'elle traça un sillon humide autours de son nombril. La dernière barrière finit par être abaissée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus comme au premier jour. Le génie frémit quand Morgan taquina ses fesses, ses cuisses sans jamais toucher ses points critiques qui ne demandaient pourtant que la délivrance. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant un doigt s'insinuer dans un endroit jusque là inviolé.

\- Chut bébé, tout va bien.

Il se détendit sous les mots rassurant de Morgan et ses caresses reprirent de plus belle pour lui faire oublier la gêne. Il grimaça légèrement à l'entrée du troisième doigt, mais l'inconfort passa rapidement. Il agrippa les épaules de Morgan, ne demandant que la jouissance. Le voir supplier ainsi fit sourire l'agent qui s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande. Il le pénétra délicatement, avant de commencer quelques mouvements doux, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui. Le rythme s'accéléra, tout comme les caresses sur le sexe de Reid. La pièce se remplit d'halètements, et bientôt la délivrance leur fut accordée. Morgan fit attention à ne pas écraser Reid. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, profitant de ce moment. Enfin Morgan se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Merci Spencer, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant, tu as été merveilleux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, caressant tendrement la joue du beau brun. Rassuré, Morgan enlaça Reid. Tous deux se détendirent dans cette étreinte et finirent par s'endormir. L'avenir leur paraissait désormais plus lumineux. A deux, ils pourraient vaincre les ténèbres.

* * *

 _J'ai finit avec ces deux épisodes et mes os qui pour une fois ne sont pas indépendants. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _J'essayerai de vous livrer le prochain os le plus tôt possible._

 _Courage à ceux qui attendent les résultats du bac et bonne vacances sous cette chaleur étouffante._


	5. Courbatures

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel os. Il se base sur l'épisode 18 de la saison 9. Honnêtement il m'a beaucoup fait rire, Reid et Garcia faisant du sport dans des tenues pour le moins ridicules, donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Bonne lecture._

* * *

\- On aurait quand même du demander à Morgan, insista Reid.

Garcia le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Crois-moi ça aurait été notre pire erreur.

Reid grimaça en étirant ses muscles.

\- Ouai, mais il a quand même des superbes abdos, déclara t-il spontanément.

Pénélope stoppa tout geste, fixant le jeune homme, qui rougit en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

\- Le beau gosse en pincerait-il pour notre brun ?

Il baissa la tête ne voulant pas répondre, mais de toute façon son comportement était assez explicite aux yeux de l'informaticienne.

\- Bon, on y retourne. C'est partit pour un kilomètre, encouragea t-elle.

Reid souffla, il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement, le devoir les interrompit. Ils avaient une nouvelle affaire.

oOo

Dans le bureau de la police locale, Reid gémit. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à faire du sport. Tout son corps état douloureux Il devait s'étirer ou son cerveau trop obnubilé par ses muscles refuserait de se concentrer. Bien sur pile à ce moment-là, Morgan fit irruption. Il s'arrêta devant ce spectacle et haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Tout va bien Reid ?

Le génie sursauta. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer au métis qu'il avait des courbatures, pas s'il ne voulait pas recevoir des moqueries de sa part.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, grimaça t-il en essayant d'être convainquant.

Morgan haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il ne le croyait qu'à moitié, mais abandonna bien vite, ils verraient ça plus tard.

oOo

Le criminel prit la fuite. Encore un qui voulait jouer au plus costaud. Hélas, il faillit bien y parvenir. Après un corps à corps musclé, Morgan fut mis au tapis, et ce fut à Reid d'agir. Ses récents entrainements ne devaient pas servir à rien. Il se lança sans réfléchir et effectua le plaquage de sa vie, sous le regard admiratif du brun. Bon évidemment, cela ne se fit pas sans égratignures, et les deux se retrouvèrent à devoir passer par l'hôpital.

Morgan se massait le torse contusionné. Cette ordure aurait pu l'avoir, heureusement Reid avait été là. D'ailleurs, ce dernier touchait les blessures de son visage.

\- Dommage qu'il t'ait amoché, ton visage est ton meilleur atout.

Reid le regarda perplexe. Venait-il de faire un compliment sur son physique ? Cela lui donna confiance, il allait l'avoir cette évaluation.

oOo

\- Oh, ça y est il arrive ! S'écria Garcia.

Reid respira profondément. Ils s'étaient entrainés, alors hors de question qu'ils échouent.

\- Oh, c'est Morgan.

Reid se figea et regarda ans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Sa gorge se serra, elle disait vrai. Leur instructeur n'était autre que le beau métis.

\- Alors comme ça vous ne m'avez même pas demandé d'aide, remarqua t-l en arrivant à eur hauteur, fier de l'effet qu'il produisit.

Garcia elle y vit un avantage, et essaya de le corrompre pour qu'il fasse sauter ce stupide test.

\- Oh non, ce serait dommage que je ne constate pas vos efforts.

Ni Reid, ni Garcia ne voyaient ça comme lui, mais lui obéirent néanmoins, se donnant à fond dans tous les exercices. Reid concentré donnait le meilleur de lui, prêt à impressionner Morgan. Garcia ne dit rien, mais vit bien comment le métis observait le jeune homme se dépenser. On aurait dit un prédateur qui allait dévorer sa proie. Au moins les deux semblaient entretenir les mêmes sentiments.

Après avoir sués sous les directives de l'agent, ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà fatigués, les nargua t-il.

Aucun des deux ne se donna la peine de répondre, et Morgan eut pitié d'eux.

\- Bon ok, il va falloir que je vous dise la vérité. Ce test n'était qu'une blague.

Garcia réagit la première. Elle se releva et avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, se jeta sur lui. Pas préparés, ils chutèrent.

\- Ne crois pas que cela va rester impuni, tonna t-elle. Reid viens m'aider !

Le jeune homme se traina lamentablement jusqu'à eux.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus de forces pour ça.

Garcia et Morgan se redressèrent.

\- Tu as trop forcé, il faut étirer pour ne plus avoir mal, renseigna Morgan d'un ton professionnel.

\- Oui, un bon massage et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, renchérit Garcia qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

Reid leva un sourcil sceptique. Un bain chaud et une sieste, voilà ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Et puisque tu en es là à cause de Morgan, je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de te réparer, déclara t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Bon, mes choux je vais vous laisser, amusez-vous bien.

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle les abandonna. Pourvu que son plan fonctionne.

Abandonnés sur ces termes, Reid regarda ses pieds, Morgan qui devinait sa gêne intervint.

\- Alors où as-tu mal beau gosse ?

\- Partout, gémit-il.

\- Ok, alors on va commencer par les épaules.

Joignant les mots aux gestes, il se colla contre le génie et pétrit ses muscles du haut. Reid se raidit instantanément, trop conscient de leur promiscuité, et de gens autours d'eux dans le stade.

\- Reid si tu ne te détends pas, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Peux pas, bafouilla t-il.

Morgan soupira.

\- Bon ok, alors on va allez chez moi, à l'abris des regards. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.

Tremblant, Reid accepta cette main tendue et suivit le métis. Peut être pas le meilleur choix de sa vie. Il aurait du mal à rester de marbre s'il se mettait en tête de le masser, et d'un autre coté, c'était si tentant.

oOo

\- Bon pour commencer, une douche chaude, annonça Morgan. Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain.

Reid avança dans la maison de son ami, et se laissa vite tenter par l'eau chaude qui dénouait ses muscles. Il n'avait plus aucune envie d'en sortir. Des coups à la porte mirent fin à son plaisir.

\- Je t'apporte des affaires, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, murmura Reid en se cachant dans une serviette.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son corps, alors être devant Morgan était forcément un complexe. Le brun ne s'attarda pas et lui laissa vite son intimité. Reid revêtit le caleçon et le t-shirt trop grand de Morgan. Ils sentaient son odeur de mâle.

\- Allez, ne traine pas, viens donc t'asseoir, l'appela l'agent.

Tête basse, Reid obéit sagement. Dans cette tenue il était ridicule, pourtant aucun commentaire ne fusa.

\- Maintenant tu te détends et tu me laisses faire, ordonna Morgan, en l'incitant à prendre place sur le ventre dans le canapé.

Peu rassuré, Reid s'exécuta et sursauta lorsque les mains de Morgan se posèrent sur ses bras nus.

\- Chut bébé, détends-toi.

Reid ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ce pétrissage. D'abord ses bras, puis les épaules. Il soupira de délice lorsqu'un nœud particulièrement sensible fut défait. Abandonné dans son massage, il ne réagit pas quand les mains passèrent sous le tissus pour masser la peau de son dos. Seule sa peau se couvrit d'une fine chaire de poule.

Les mains de Morgan dérivèrent sur les mollets du jeune homme, puis remontèrent vers ses cuisses, frôlant un endroit sensible. Sous les sensations, Reid s'arqua sans s'en apercevoir, mais Morgan lui savourait toutes les positions qu'il prenait.

Il fit des gestes de plus en plus osés, et la température augmenta. Perdu dans le plaisir, Reid l'exprima verbalement, mais à peine sa voix parvint-elle à ses oreilles qu'il se mortifia. Etait-il en train de bander sans vergogne sous les mains du métis ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Que devait-il faire ?

Morgan ressentit sa panique et s'assit sur ses hanches, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Sa bouche frôla son oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, alors qu'on en a tous les deux envie.

Ce furent les bons mots pour Reid qui s'abandonna totalement au plaisir entre les bras du métis. Rien de mieux qu'un massage pour avouer son désir, d'autant plus s'il est réciproque.

* * *

 _Oui je sais, la fin est un peu cruelle. Sans doute pas comme vous l'espériez, trop sage, mais que voulez vous, l'auteur détient tout le pouvoir. Alors chers lecteurs, à la prochaine pour peut être un os plus torride._


	6. Blessure

_Et c'est repartit pour un nouvel os sur notre couple favori Reid/Morgan. Cette fois-ci je m'intéresse à l'épisode 1 de la saison 10. Après tout ce qu'a vécu notre génie favori, il a tout de même failli mourir, le revoici au boulot en presque pleine forme._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Dans le bureau de la police locale, Reid lisait le rapport du médecin. Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps et l'équipe n'avançait pas. La fatigue de ces derniers jours se faisait sentir et son cou le tiraillait. Mauvais souvenir d'une affaire qui avait mal tourné. Il frissonna en pensant qu'il aurait pu perdre la vie. De cet épisode, il ne restait qu'une cicatrice de cette balle qui lui avait traversé le cou. A cet instant là, il se la frotta plus mécaniquement que par réelle gêne.

\- Tout va bien Reid ?

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement que ses collègues le voient dans cet état, et encore moins Morgan. Devant le métis, il s'était promis de ne jamais se montrer faible.

\- Ouai, grogna t-il. Juste un peu fatigué.

\- Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Revint à la charge l'agent.

\- Non ce n'est rien, répondit un peu sèchement le génie.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il remerciait la compassion de ses collègues, mais il n'était plus le jeune homme maladroit d'il y a quelques années. A cette heure-ci, l'inquiétude de Morgan l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ok beau gosse, ok, répondit Morgan en levant les bras devant sa virulence. Mais je pense que tu devrais te ménager.

Il passa derrière le docteur et mue par un instinct posa ses mains sur ses épaules, débutant un massage par-dessus sa chemise.

La réaction de Reid ne se fit pas attendre. Plutôt que de se détendre, il se crispa et se dégagea un peu sèchement.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment, marmonna t-il.

Morgan se recula, un peu déçu, il ne dit rien et retourna aux dossiers posés sur le bureau. Sans un mot, ils se remirent au travail. L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux hommes, et chacun voulait plus que tout rentrer. Heureusement l'affaire fut conclue, et ils prirent le chemin du jet.

Avachi sur le canapé, face aux quatre fauteuils occupés par Morgan, JJ et leur nouvelle recrue, Reid était plongé dans son livre. Kate Callahan grimaçait de ses nouvelles blessures, et bientôt, Morgan ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner sur leur nombre respectif de coups. JJ qui savait le grand agent intarissable sur le sujet, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil prête à s'endormir.

Reid écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion, mais bientôt, il se tourna entièrement vers elle. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas cesser de jouer au plus costaud. Il trouvait inutile de comparer sa bravoure au nombre de cicatrices qui parcourait leur peau. Lui n'en avait qu'une et ça lui suffisait amplement. On ne pouvait pas en être fier, pas quand on frôlait la mort de si près. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier. Bientôt, le ton de Morgan un peu trop arrogant à son avis le fit exploser.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en rire. Personnellement je n'en ai qu'une mais je crois que je vous bats tous, éructa t-il.

Sa tirade eu le don de leur clouer le bec. Sans attendre leur réponse, il se replongea dans sa lecture, signe qu'il voulait être tranquille. Encore sous le choc, aucun ne reprit la discussion préférant se murer dans leurs pensées. L'avion atterrit finalement délivrant Reid de cette semaine chaotique. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand criait-il ainsi ? Une bonne nuit ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

\- Hey Reid attends moi ! L'interpella Morgan.

Le génie soupira mais consentit à ralentir l'allure. L'agent le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Tout va bien beau gosse ? Tu sembles tendu, l'interrogea le métis.

\- Ecoute Morgan, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'en ai juste un peu marre de tout ça, dit-il avec un geste vague.

L'agent n'était pas sur de ce dont il parlait, aussi n'ajouta t-il rien.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Proposa Morgan.

Reid haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, le rassura t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, se laissa t-il convaincre.

oOo

Les deux agents finirent dans la maison de Morgan. Après s'être mis à l'aise, le métis sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum.

\- Allez beau génie, un petit verre ne pourra pas te faire de mal, l'encouragea t-il.

Reid grimaça mais ne refusa pas. Il n'aimait pas boire pour boire, mais ce soir il avait besoin de se détendre. Ses nerfs étaient un peu trop à vif depuis sa blessure. Il fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge, appréciant sa texture, son goût sucré, avant d'avaler. Le liquide brulait sa gorge, son esprit s'embrumait, il lâchait prise au fur et à mesure que les verres s'enchainaient.

Morgan n'avait rien perdu de l'état de Reid. La bouteille presque vide, lui n'y avait presque pas touché. Le jeune homme avait perdu sa cravate, et sa chemise s'ouvrait sur le haut de son torse. Les yeux du brun furent irrémédiablement attirés par la cicatrice qui se détachait de son cou. Il frissonna en se remémorant la peur que lui avait fait le jeune homme. A cet instant il avait cru le perdre pour de bon. Le métis arracha à moitié le verre des mains de Reid, alors que ce dernier allait l'avaler.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir.

Le génie eut une moue, mais ne rechigna pas. Il s'affala encore plus sur le canapé, passant machinalement sa main sur son cou, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire.

\- Tu as mal ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Morgan.

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Il faut étirer, proposa Morgan.

Reid ne broncha pas, à travers les brumes de l'alcool, tout ne lui parvenait pas aussi clairement qu'auparavant.

Pour ne pas briser l'état dans lequel il était plongé, Morgan s'approcha de manière à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Il frôla l'endroit où la balle avait traversé le génie. Guettant son refus, il commença un léger massage, détendant ce point. Aucun recul ne se fit ressentir. Juste un grognement de plaisir se fit entendre. Le génie flottait totalement. Les yeux clos, il se laissait porter, et finit par dodeliner de la tête, penchant de plus en plus vers Morgan.

Bientôt il s'endormit entièrement contre lui. Abandonnant le métis dans une situation embarrassante. Morgan se tordit le cou pour être sur que Reid dormait profondément. Hélas c'était bel et bien le cas. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester ainsi avec le jeune homme sur son épaule. Après maintes contorsions, il arriva à s'extirper de cette position sans perturber le sommeil de Reid.

Désormais, le génie reposait sur le dossier du canapé, et son collègue se tenait face à lui. Il soupira se frottant le front. Après maintes précautions, il allongea Reid avec une infinie douceur, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Une fois bien installé sur le canapé, il le recouvrit d'une couverture et partit dans sa chambre. Il avait le temps avant que le docteur ne se réveille et ne dégrise.

Les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent le salon, faisant gémir Reid. Son sang battait rendant sa tête incroyablement douloureuse. Il se frotta les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur ne disparaissait pas. La mémoire lui revint par brides, et il devina la cause de son mal de tête. Il avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il grogna ne voulant rien de plus que replonger dans le sommeil, mais un doute l'en empêcha. Il se rappelait de sa tête lourde lors de la veille et des mains de Morgan sur son cou. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Puis le trou noir. Repoussant ses envies, il se leva pour constater qu'il était sur le canapé du métis. Il avait du s'endormir et son collègue n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Bien, mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Une partie de lui le poussait à fuir. Pas bien courageux, ni très poli, une solution de facilité qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, que Morgan descendait l'escalier. Trop tard pour la fuite, le métis l'avait aperçu.

\- Et beau gosse, déjà réveillé. Je ne pensais pas te voir debout de si tôt.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à dormir tant. Je suppose que l'alcool m'a aidé à récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Ils se tinrent face à face, aucun n'esquivant un seul geste.

\- Tu restes manger, ordonna à moitié le brun. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu rentres à jeun avec le rhum que tu as ingurgité hier.

Reid acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Morgan. Il le suivit docilement dans la cuisine. Morgan regarda dubitativement ses placards, ils étaient vides. Une évidence le frappa, faire les courses s'imposait.

\- Des céréales? Proposa t-il un peu contrit.

Reid accepta un peu par obligation.

Autours de leur bol de céréales, les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Reid ne savait quelle attitude adopter, tandis que Morgan ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la chemise lilas du jeune homme toute froissée par cette nuit. Reid inconscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet, étira son cou. Depuis sa blessure, ce dernier avait tendance à être raide.

\- Besoin d'aide? Demanda le métis.

Cette fois-ci, c'est en toute conscience que Reid accepta. Morgan put alors faire jouer de tous ses talents. Sans chercher à faire autre chose que débloquer son cou, il l'étira et pétrit sa peau la rendant toute molle, et de nouveau libre de tout mouvement.

A la fin du massage, le docteur entreprit une série de mouvements, et remarquant sa souplesse retrouvée remercia son collègue.

\- Pas de problème. Si tu as d'autres soucis n'hésite pas, l'encouragea t-il.

Reid acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Morgan soupira de défaite. Le cadet ne parlerait pas du fait de s'être fait tiré dessus, pour la seconde fois de sa vie certes, mais la première fois si mortelle. Il ne libèrerait pas encore ses fantômes. Peut être plus tard. Il fallait être patient avec lui, ne pas brusquer les choses. C'était déjà une victoire en soi d'avoir réussit à le toucher.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez toi ?

Reid réfléchit avant de renoncer.

\- C'est bon, je vais directement chez moi. Je me changerais dans mon appartement.

Morgan haussa les épaules un peu déçu, mais raccompagna le génie jusqu'à la porte.

\- Merci Morgan, le salua Reid, avant de sortir dans le froid.

Morgan resta un moment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte à regarder disparaitre sa silhouette. Il laissa alors échapper un long soupir. Comme il aimerait que Reid ait entièrement confiance en lui et s'ouvre davantage à lui. Qu'il le voit au-delà d'un grand frère, au-delà d'un modèle devant qui il devait se montrer infaillible. Il voulait casser cette barrière entre eux, que Reid s'appuie entièrement sur lui. Il voulait devenir encore plus important pour lui, qu'il le voit comme lui le voyait. Hélas le chemin pour y arriver était encore long.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci j'ai essayé de changer un peu et de faire un Reid un peu plus mature (car comme on me l'a fait remarquer il a désormais plus de 30 ans). Donc j'attends vos réactions. Sinon je promets un os un peu loufoque et différent pour la prochaine fois, mais chut je n'en dis pas plus._

 _Sinon, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me corrigent, car il est vrai que je n'ai pas de bêta, et donc des fautes peuvent passer à travers ma vigilance._


	7. Synchronicité

Hey ! Me revoici pour un os Morgan/Reid. Basé sur la fin de l'épisode 2 de la saison 11, quand l'affaire est finie et que l'équipe rentre par l'avion. Personnellement je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous fera rire. Je vous laisse lire.

Ah et c'est un rating M. Régalez vous.

* * *

\- Que pensez-vous de la synchronicité ? Demanda Reid au docteur Lewis.

Dans le jet du BAU, les deux agents entamèrent une conversation sur le sujet que Reid trouvait passionnant. Puis jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue Morgan qui se situait dans le siège face au canapé qu'il occupait, il ajouta.

\- Il existe un lien très fort pour la vraie amitié. Donc dans 185 ans je pourrais me venger de la blague que m'a faite Morgan la semaine dernière.

Le métis ne put retenir un sourire face à cette phrase.

\- Tu peux y aller beau gosse je t'attends, rigola t-il, certain que le génie ne pourrait faire pire que ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Compte sur moi, déclara Reid, la tête bourdonnant d'idées.

Le brun le dévisagea suspicieux. Les blagues entre eux deux étaient monnaie courante. Il se rappelait la fois où il avait donné le numéro du génie aux journalistes, ces derniers n'avaient pas arrêté de le déranger. Mais cette fois-ci il avait été loin, et le génie semblait un peu trop guilleret pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Pour la première fois il regrettait sa blague. Peut être que donner les coordonnées du génie à un masseur gay n'était pas une très bonne idée.

L'envie était trop forte. Quand il avait trouvé ce prospectus de masseur gay, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de céder à la tentation et de composer le numéro, puis après avoir parcouru le programme s'était décidé pour une formule coquine. Elle comprenait massage détente, puis taquineries osées. Les termes étaient assez suggestifs pour qu'il opte pour celle-ci sans demander plus de précisions. Pour compléter le tout, il avait donné l'adresse et le numéro de son jeune collègue. La pub vendait un jeune homme musclé aux cheveux de jais. Parfait pour le jeune génie. Il avait un peu hésité, mais presque sur des gouts en matière sexuelle du jeune homme, il avait franchis le pas. Il avait précisé que Reid risquait d'être réticent, et qu'il ne fallait pas se gêner pour lui forcer un peu la main. Fier de lui il avait raccroché, priant pour que ça fonctionne. Il avait hâte d'être lundi au bureau pour voir son collègue.

Bien évidemment rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu. Il n'avait eu comme réponse à sa plaisanterie qu'un regard noir du génie. Dès qu'il avait essayé de le questionner sur le sujet, il se fermait comme une huitre, sans parler de ses sous-entendus qui tombaient à plat. Bref, il ne saurait jamais comment la soirée s'était déroulée. Et maintenant il craignait la revanche du jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son siège. Bof, il ne lui ferait pas grand-chose.

oOo

Morgan flottait. Il se sentait étrangement bien, incroyablement léger, comme si son corps n'était que guimauve. Il battit des paupières avec une extrême paresse. Sa peau nue reposait sur un tissu doux au toucher duquel il ne voulait s'extraire. Il grogna pour la forme, sachant qu'il était temps de se lever. Mais à peine esquiva t-il un geste qu'il retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Repoussant la panique qui l'envahissait, il se concentra essayant de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

Il y avait eu cette soirée mémorable en boite avec leur nouvel agent. La musique, ces corps chauds qui dansaient tout contre lui, l'enchainement des verres. Du coin de l'œil il avait vu Reid qui restait un peu à l'écart se faire draguer ouvertement par le barman. Puis lors d'une danse, pensant que son attention était occupée ailleurs, il avait versé une poudre dans son verre. Lui idiot qu'il était l'avait avalé d'un trait, comme pour défier le génie. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant cette descente lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

La drogue n'avait pas fait effet immédiatement. Il en avait sentit les premières prémices quand ils atteignaient le parking. L'air frais lui avait fait tourner la tête. Il s'était sentit étourdit puis… Rien, le trou noir. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, rien. Aucun souvenir. Il ouvrit les yeux espérant trouver dans le décor un indice de sa fin de soirée.

Paresseusement, il se redressa et se cala contre des oreillers. Bon, il avait finit dans un lit. Il regarda autours de lui pour se figer face à cette apparition. Sur les draps de velours se trouvait une silhouette trop bien connue. Sa peau pâle se détachait du tissu. Non, à y regarder de plus prêt, elle n'était pas si blanche que ça. Des dizaines de tâches rougeoyantes venaient la décorer. Des suçons, s'étrangla t-il. Il gémit une fois de plus. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire hier avec le génie, car il n'y a pas à douter que c'était lui qui lui avait laissé ces belles marques.

Reid remua dénudant davantage son corps. Morgan se retint de lui sauter dessus, il devait se calmer immédiatement. Hélas une partie de son anatomie ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se réveilla, le faisant frissonner. Pour ajouter à sa torture, son collègue tourna dans son sommeil venant à moitié sur lui. Involontairement, il bougea tout contre lui, contre sa virilité dressée. Au secours, il allait le tuer s'il continuait ainsi. Morgan devait agir. Au diable la délicatesse. Il poussa celui qui le prenait pour oreiller d'un geste brusque qui eut le mérite de le réveiller, tandis que lui se reculait au maximum. C'est alors qu'il vit le regard de Reid, parfaitement éveillé. Le génie ne le tromperait pas, il s'était collé volontairement à lui, feignant l'endormis.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda innocemment Reid.

Morgan grogna de frustration, il ne tenait plus, il devait se soulager.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait avaler hier.

Reid battit des cils, et à cet instant, Morgan aurait pu le prendre pour le jeune homme innocent qu'il savait n'être désormais qu'une façade. Le jeune homme n'avait rien d'une vierge effarouchée.

\- Rien, juste un petit stimulant, révéla t-il.

Morgan frémit face à ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Il se peut que tu restes dans cet état pendant un certain temps, continua t-il désignant son problème d'érection.

Le sang du métis ne fit qu'un tour, et sa testostérone prit le dessus.

\- Ne crois pas que tu ne vas pas m'aider, murmura t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme en le tirant sous lui.

Il passa sur son corps, envoyant valser toute barrière. Sur le matelas désormais vide de draps, il se mit à contempler son corps. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir dans ce lit la veille. Sa mémoire ne répondait plus à son désir de se souvenir, mais il n'en avait que faire, il allait pour la seconde fois profiter de ce corps tant désirable. Des gémissements lui parvinrent à ses oreilles alors que sa langue traçait des sillons brulant sur la peau laiteuse, accentuant ses marques déjà présentes. Le génie ne semblait pas se plaindre de ce traitement s'il devait juger les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche et ses ongles qui griffaient son dos. Lui aussi allait arborer de belles marques.

Leurs deux virilités entrèrent en contact les faisant soupirer de délice dans une parfaite harmonie. Morgan capta le regard du jeune homme encore plus embrumé que le sien. Il y lut la luxure et l'envie. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il ose davantage. Ses mains restées assez sages jusqu'ici partirent plus bas, s'insinuant entre ses fesses. Presque timidement, il entra dans l'antre de chair, récoltant un mouvement lascif de Reid qui le fit grogner. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de le prendre sauvagement.

\- Morgan, supplia Reid. Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux y aller, l'encouragea t-il.

Ces mots eurent le don de le ramener sur terre. C'est vrai, Reid était un homme, il pouvait y aller. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses et entra d'un mouvement brusque, avant de s'immobiliser. Tous les deux reprirent leur souffle, et Reid entama des vas et viens de bassin, surprenant Morgan. Le génie en voulait davantage, et ce fut lui qui mena la danse. Morgan ferma les yeux sous le plaisir. Même s'il était celui qui possédait le génie, à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être le soumis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux hommes ne rendent les armes. Ils se libérèrent de leur semence. Morgan ne dut qu'à ses muscles pour ne pas écraser son collègue. Il s'écroula à ses cotés.

\- Ouah, souffla t-il.

Reid se colla à lui cherchant les bras du métis. Un brin protecteur et possessif, il ne se fit pas prier pour l'envelopper de ses bras.

\- Que m'as-tu fait Spencer, murmura t-il.

Le jeune homme leva un œil interrogateur vers lui.

\- Je crois que tu m'as ensorcelé.

Le génie émit un rire frais.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de m'envoyer cet homme. La prochaine fois, je veux que ce soit toi qui vienne me masser, dit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Morgan haussa les sourcils, cette dernière phrase n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Fais attention, tes désirs pourraient devenir réalité.

Reid étouffa son rire contre les tablettes de chocolat du métis, chatouillant Morgan. L'homme le ramena face à son visage, captant ses prunelles caramel.

\- Fais attention petit génie, je crois bien que tu m'as versé un philtre d'amour. Et je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Reid lui répondit d'un tendre baiser sur le nez.

\- Et moi je ne compte pas te lâcher. Je te dois au moins une bonne dizaine de représailles pour toutes les blagues que tu m'as faites.

Morgan le dévisagea. Si le jeune homme lui réservait des surprises comme celles-ci, il était partant. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il le renseigne sur la nuit qu'il avait oubliée.

Les deux hommes retombèrent sur le matelas dans un fou rire. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être explosifs.

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ça change un peu de ce que je fais habituellement et cette fois-ci il y a un petit lemon.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.


	8. Mariage

Me revoilà, et oui ces temps-ci je me fais très présente par rapport à une certaine période, où mes délais de posts étaient plus longs. Tout ça pour votre bon plaisir, je vous offre ceci.

Un nouvel petit os sur l'épisode 3 de la saison 11. Pour rappel, l'affaire parlait de mariage, d'où la discussion qui se suit.

Je sens que ceux qui aiment Savannah risquent de me détester par la suite, car lors des prochains os (dont celui-ci), elle va plus ou moins prendre cher. Je vous laisserais juger par vous-même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Au fait Morgan quand passez vous sur l'autel avec Savannah ? Demanda Rossi dans l'avion du BAU.

Le métis eut un geste de recul. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, certes il filait le parfait amour avec la belle brune, mais avait de plus en plus de mal à se mentir. Tous ses collègues attendaient sa réponse, impatients de connaître cette date qui serait un jour de fête à ne pas en douter.

\- Quand Derek Morgan dira oui, ce sera un jour de deuil pour toutes les femmes, ironisa Reid assis sur le canapé.

Tout le monde rit à ce commentaire, seul le principal concerné fit une grimace, si seulement ils savaient la vérité. Rossi entama alors une discussion sur ses mariages, et toutes les catastrophes qui en avaient découlé. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas eu de chance, et encourageait donc le métis à la plus vive réflexion avant de prendre sa décision.

Morgan trainait les pieds. Il hésitait. Ce soir Savannah était de garde, il avait donc la maison pour lui seul. De plus il savait que le génie n'avait rien de prévu, c'était le moment ou jamais de tout mettre au clair. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Sa situation nébuleuse ne pouvait continuer.

\- Reid ça te dirait une soirée Star Trek ? Proposa t-il.

Le regard de son collègue s'illumina, et il le suivit guilleret. Depuis que la compagne de Morgan avait aménagé, rares étaient ces soirées entre eux, et cela peinait Reid plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Arrivés dans la maison, Reid reprit bien vite ses habitudes. Il posa ses affaires sur le porte manteau prévu à cet effet et s'affala sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps-là, Morgan se dirigeait vers la cuisine à la recherche de boisson et de grignotages possibles devant la télévision. Quand il revint au salon, l'écran était allumé et le générique de début se lançait. L'agent posa son plateau sur la table basse de façon à ce que les deux hommes puissent l'atteindre. Il ouvrit sa première canette de bière et s'assit aux cotés du cadet.

Les épisodes s'enchainèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole. Le plateau se vida et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une boite de pop-cornes calée entre leurs corps. Unique barrage pour que leur peau se rencontre. Morgan en avait doublement conscience et réfrénait son désir de tout envoyer balancer pour se coller à son collègue. Au lieu de cela, il piocha dans la boite, jetant de petits coups d'œil à Reid qui ne décollait pas son regard de l'écran.

Reid n'aimait pas particulièrement le pop-corn. C'était collant, sucré, et vaguement écœurant, pourtant il céda à la tentation du paquet. Sa main plongea à la recherche d'une poignée de friandises. Mais à peine amorça-t-elle le geste, qu'elle rencontra son homologue. A ce contact, le génie se retira bien vite, comme si la peau de l'agent l'avait brulé. Morgan ne dit rien par peur de braquer le jeune homme. Apparemment c'était mal barré pour lui ouvrir son cœur ce soir.

Morgan engloutit tout le pop-corn pour noyer sa déception. Lorsque Reid tenta une seconde fois sa chance, il ne trouva que le fond de la boite où trois grains subsistaient. Il releva la tête scandalisé qu'on lui ait volé sa part.

\- Glouton, accusa t-il son collègue tout en tâtant désespérément la boite comme si la friandise allait apparaitre comme par magie.

Morgan fit le trajet entre les yeux de Reid et sa main. Tandis que le jeune homme regardait ses doigts tout collants. Le métis ne put résister à cette bouille choquée et se saisit de la main du jeune homme, qui surprit plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sous le lâcher du regard, Morgan porta cette peau pâle à sa bouche, avalant ses phalanges l'une après l'autre. Il fit tournoyer sa langue sensuellement, caressant chaque doigt, le nettoyant minutieusement.

Reid s'était figé sous la surprise, haletant en sentant cette langue chaude se faire si érotique. Il ne savait plus quelle position adopter, ni même ce qu'il devait penser de son ami. Après un petit temps de ce traitement, il retira doucement ses doigts.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont désormais propre, remarqua t-il d'une voix hachée, tandis que Morgan ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux.

Reid déglutit. Il aurait pu fuir, mais l'envie de voir ce qu'il adviendrait le tiraillait. Morgan venait de le draguer ouvertement, il en était presque sur. Alors à moitié sur le qui-vive, il se concentra sur la télé, impatient de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car Morgan s'était saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva étendu sur le canapé, le corps de Morgan l'écrasant.

La situation se corsait sérieusement, et au contact de la peau chaude de métis, de ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses mains, son corps réagissait dangereusement. Leurs bouches se soudèrent mutuellement, se découvrant, s'apprivoisant. Il se perdit totalement dans la situation.

Puis la conscience lui revint, et la réalité lui éclata en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait faire ça. Pas alors que le métis était déjà pris. Il ne voulait pas s'offrir là comme une trainée, une roue de secours.

\- Morgan, gémit-il.

Le brun consentit à lui rendre sa liberté provisoire.

\- Je… Essaya t-il.

Les mots lui manquaient.

\- On ne devrait pas, bafouilla t-il.

Morgan haussa un sourcil. Son génie lui avait parut très conciliant il y a quelques secondes et voilà qu'il se mettait à le repousser sans raison. Avait-il peur ?

\- Tu as Savannah, l'éclaira t-il.

Ainsi donc la jeune femme était le problème de leur relation naissante. Il aurait du s'en douter, depuis le début. Lui-même s'était voilé la face depuis trop longtemps, il devait mettre les points sur les i avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il commencerait par Reid, dans l'instant même.

Il s'assit sur les hanches du jeune homme, bloquant toute fuite de sa part. La discussion qu'il allait avoir était importante, il devait l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

\- Je suis désolé Spencer pour t'avoir mentit tout ce temps.

Reid se fit attentif à l'air sérieux de l'agent.

\- J'ai aimé Savannah, mais jamais autant que toi, avoua t-il sous les yeux ébahis de Reid.

Il ne le laissa pas parler, de peur de ne pas arriver à dire la suite.

\- Je suis sortit avec elle pour t'oublier. Parce que je pensais qu'entre nous tout était impossible. Que jamais tu ne me verrais comme moi je te vois, souffla t-il en collant leurs deux fronts ensemble.

Reid ferma les yeux, ainsi tout ce temps n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Soulagé, il ferma les yeux savourant l'odeur de Morgan.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Derek, avoua t-il à son tour.

L'homme sursauta ses yeux s'illuminant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre sur le pauvre Spencer qui se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il ne resterait qu'à rompre avec Savannah, mais cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà pour cet os. Moi je dis que la jeune femme va avoir une drôle de surprise le lendemain en rentrant de sa garde. Je suis presque triste pour elle. Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel os.


	9. Maladie

**Bonjour à tous, les fêtes de fin d'année approche, et l'ambiance électrique m'atteint peu à peu, me reboostant pour vous offrir la suite de cette série d'os.**

 **Mon petit cadeau pour vous sera donc celui basé sur l'épisode 11 de la saison 11. Cette fois-ci n'est pas coutume, la relation entre Morgan et Reid est déjà établie. Je vous laisse découvrir. Pour tout vous, dire l'os a pris une tournure inattendue, surtout pour deux de nos femmes présentes ici.**

* * *

Reid s'essuya les yeux où perlaient des larmes de rage. Pourquoi correspondait-il au profil ? Il avait dû se livrer pour arrêter une criminelle. Elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Maintenant toute l'équipe savait pour lui. Bien sur ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus n'était autre que le regard de Morgan.

Dès l'arrestation de la bande de tueurs à gage, Hotch avait été prévenir Garcia, elle était enfin libre. Le reste de l'équipe s'était retirée, laissant Reid et Morgan face à face. Leurs relations n'étaient un secret pour personne. Depuis quelques années déjà, le rapprochement s'était fait, inévitablement attirés l'un par l'autre, ils avaient fini par admettre l'évidence. Ils s'aimaient.

Leur histoire avait pris un tournant inattendu semble t-il avec l'arrivée de Savannah. Bien sur Reid n'ignorait rien des goûts de Morgan, et le savait bi, mais de là à flirter avec elle, alors qu'ils étaient sensés être en couple, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Leurs collègues n'avaient pas compris d'ailleurs ce choix. Le métis avait-il peur de s'engager avec Reid ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait une aventure ? Le jeune homme avait préféré s'éloigner avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Sa mère avait besoin de lui, alors il s'en était servit comme prétexte. Pas très courageux, mais il ne savait comment faire face à une telle situation.

Son retour n'avait pas été très glorieux semble t-il. La peur de la maladie l'avait submergé, et il s'était tourné à contrecœur vers l'unique personne capable de l'aider, Savannah. Maintenant après que son secret ait été crié à la terre entière, il attendait la réaction de la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Depuis toutes leurs années partagées, il ne lui avait que rarement parlé, et jamais sur le fait que c'était potentiellement génétique. Jamais il n'avait confié ses démons.

L'homme perdit son regard dans celui du jeune génie, essayant de lire ce qu'il lui cachait désespérément. Durant tout le chemin du retour, il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est que sur le seuil de sa maison, qu'il se livra entièrement. Morgan ressentit un pincement au cœur. Vivre dans le doute devait être une angoisse permanente. Prit d'un élan, il enlaça le jeune homme. Leurs cœurs battant au même rythme. Morgan soupira de bonheur. Tenir son amant tout contre lui, lui avait manqué.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda t-il légèrement suppliant.

Reid lui rendit un regard où on lisait sa peine.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, s'excusa t-il.

En vérité, il n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver face à Savannah. Il ne pouvait la regarder en face. D'ailleurs, comment Morgan faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il la tromper ainsi ? Et lui, ne l'était-il pas également ? Cette situation était trop dure à gérer pour qu'il ait envie de rester chez le métis.

L'arrivée d'une Pénélope plus qu'éméchée coupa sa tentative de retraite.

\- Oh, mes petits choux, s'exclama t-elle, en les attrapant dans ses bras.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent se soustraire de son emprise, elle les entraina dans la maison. Reid dépité fit face à Savannah, qui se précipitait vers Pénélope. Après s'être extirpés de ses bras, Savannah leur lança un regard désolé.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, chuchota t-elle avant de disparaitre avec l'informaticienne.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Reid se mordillait les lèvres, dans un signe de nervosité. Morgan passa une main derrière son crâne, lui-même ne sachant comment aborder cette situation ambigüe.

\- Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair, essaya Reid.

L'agent hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision. Le plus rapidement possible, il ne pouvait laisser les choses trainer.

\- Tu peux rester, s'il te plait?

Après une brève réflexion, le génie accepta. Il était rare de voir son collègue si perdu.

\- Tu peux m'attendre sur le canapé, sers toi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons, montant deux à deux les marches. Il retrouva Savannah dans la chambre d'amis, en train de déshabiller une Pénélope visiblement entreprenante. Il ne se montra pas immédiatement, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment. Pénélope ne contrôlait aucun de ses gestes, mais l'attention était là, elle débordait d'amour, comme elle le leur avait annoncé un peu plus tôt. Savannah n'était pas en reste, et profitait de la situation. Morgan ferma les yeux. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que pour lui que la situation était compliquée.

Il se manifesta tout de même par un toussotement. La jeune femme sursauta, se retournant vivement. Elle rougit face au regard moqueur de Morgan. Après s'être assurée que Pénélope dérivait peu à peu dans le sommeil, elle le rejoignit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça t-il d'emblée.

Elle lui sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier.

\- A propos de Reid ?

Morgan fut surpris mais hocha la tête.

\- Tu l'aimes.

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. A ce moment là, il se rendit compte que même Savannah avait déchiffré ses sentiments.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il te mérite entièrement, continua t-elle. Tu ne peux pas lui donner une demi-mesure de toi.

Morgan comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Reid ne se satisferait jamais de le partager. Et puis avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Non. Il remercia Savannah, pour lui en faire prendre conscience. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de ses sentiments, parce que Reid lui faisait face, il était prêt à s'engager.

\- Et toi ? Demanda t-il tout de même.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire taquin avant de retourner dans la chambre de Pénélope. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel.

Reid patientait sur le canapé, se triturant les mains. Il n'osait toucher à rien. Le silence se faisait pesant, il entendait des pas au dessus de lui, et essayait de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Force est de reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas bon à ce jeu. Enfin son tourment prit fin avec l'apparition de Morgan.

\- Je suis désolé Spencer, lui déclara t-il en se postant devant lui.

Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre.

\- J'avais peur de m'engager, avoua t-il. Savannah m'a fait comprendre que tu m'étais trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque de te perdre. Je suis désolé, murmura t-il une seconde fois.

Reid se jeta dans ses bras, retrouvant sa place favorite. Comme ça lui avait manqué. Il se perdit contre cette peau chaude. Leurs vêtements devinrent gênants, et ils s'en débarrassèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Chacun redécouvrant la peau de l'autre, s'en délectant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Morgan grimpa comme il put les escaliers, Reid accroché à lui. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du métis, de la pièce d'à coté provenait des bruits plus qu'évoquant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, retenant un pouffement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, et bientôt la maison fut remplie de gémissements.

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est court. La tournure prise n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle j'aurais pensé, mais c'est pas plus mal ainsi.**

 **J'ai voulu répondre à une demande de faire un os où ils étaient déjà en couple, et où l'équipe était au courant, mais il est vrai qu'avec Savannah, la tâche était compliquée. J'espère que cet os vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Mauvais timing

**Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous profitez bien de cette période pour vous remplir l'estomac et passer un bon moment en famille. Je vous offre mon cadeau, rien que pour vous, un petit os sur notre couple favori. Je suis hélas au regret de vous dire, que celui-ci est sans doute l'avant-dernier de la série, vue comment cette dernière évolue, je ne peux faire durer éternellement le couple Reid/Morgan.**

 **Cet os se base sur l'épisode 17 de la saison 11, et plus précisément sur le moment vers la quatorzième minute. Après les événements tragiques qu'a subit Morgan, et je sais que certains d'entre vous en ont été émus, il reprend le travail, mais il n'aborde plus la situation de la même façon.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Morgan était perturbé. C'était une évidence. Reid eut un doux sourire alors qu'il asseyait auprès de son ami. Il savait exactement ce qui dérangeait son esprit. Sans doute mieux que l'homme lui-même. Il était toujours plus facile de voir l'évidence lorsque l'on était à l'extérieur de la situation. Lui n'était pas impliqué, il pouvait donc analyser calmement le comportement de son ami. Ce dernier se livra à lui, habitué à leur proximité, il lui disait tout.

\- Tu vas être père Morgan, lui rappela Reid, comme si c'était l'explication à tous ses maux.

Peut être l'était-ce ? Après tout, ce statut était nouveau pour lui, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu un modèle pour grandir. Son propre père était partit trop tôt, le laissant évoluer seul. Il ne devait pas faire pareil, mais son métier était dangereux. Tous les jours il en voyait des nouvelles. Le crime était partout, et les agents essayaient de rendre le monde meilleur. Celui dans lequel grandiraient leurs enfants, peut être sans eux. Comme Jack, dont un criminel qu'ils traquaient avait tué la mère. Et s'il en était de même pour son fils ?

La main de Reid le ramena au présent. L'homme le regardait tendrement, comme s'il était l'enfant que l'on devait rassurer. Peut être était-ce le cas. L'inconnu l'effrayait. D'un coup, il doutait d'avoir prit les bonnes décisions.

\- Toi et Savannah ferez d'excellents parents, n'en doutez pas, murmura Reid.

L'homme sursauta, le compliment lui allait droit au cœur. Cependant, le regard remplit de nostalgie que lui lançait le génie lui fit mal. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Devinait-il ses hésitations ? Sentait-il la fin d'une période arriver ? Le métis le rassura d'un sourire.

\- Merci Reid. Pour tout.

Son ami sourit faiblement. Il allait se lever, hésita, se ravisa. Morgan fronça les sourcils.

\- On devrait peut être s'y remettre, coupa Reid avant que son collègue n'ait réussit à mettre la main sur ce qui le dérangeait.

Il coffra ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête avant de se tourner vers le dossier. Un élément leur échappait. Dans la pièce, il entendait Reid feuilleter le dossier. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir vers sa silhouette, sans qu'il ne réussisse à se concentrer. L'attitude du plus jeune le dérangeait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir le couvrir de tendresse, et pourtant une pointe de nostalgie assombrissait ses prunelles caramel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui perturbait à ce point le jeune homme.

\- Reid, appela t-il doucement en repoussant les feuilles.

Le génie sursauta, laissant s'échapper son dossier. Ce dernier s'éparpilla au sol, sous les injures du jeune homme.

\- Morgan ! Le gronda t-il alors qu'il se baissait pour rassembler les papiers.

Morgan retint un rire en vint l'aider. Accroupis au sol, ils cherchèrent les feuilles disséminées dans toute la pièce. Les deux hommes se stoppèrent alors qu'ils mettaient la main sur la même feuille. Celle de Morgan recouvrait entièrement celle beaucoup plus de son cadet. Celui-ci se figea, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distinguait le regard perdu du jeune homme. Pas un bruit, si ce n'est leur souffle, ne venait les troubler.

\- Reid, appela t-il doucement pour capter son attention.

Les yeux du génie restèrent fixement posés au sol. Il n'osait tourner son attention vers son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à enfermer tout ce qu'il ressentait, ne présentant qu'une amitié fraternelle à l'agent. Aujourd'hui, alors que Morgan avait une petite amie, et qu'il allait devenir papa, ses sentiments menaçaient d'exploser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait faire voler le bonheur de Morgan, il ne devait pas être égoïste.

Les mains chaudes de Morgan encadrèrent son visage, le forçant à lever la tête. Le choc des regards. La lueur de compréhension dans celui du brun. La peur dans celui du génie. Reid ne pouvait en supporter plus. D'un bon il se leva, et il se précipita à l'extérieur. Morgan ne chercha pas à le retenir, ni même à le poursuivre. Lui-même était bouleversé.

Ainsi c'était donc ça. Derrière toutes ces fois, il y avait eu tellement plus que de l'amitié. Les sentiments de Reid le happèrent, menaçant de l'engloutir. Lui-même retint un soupir de frustration. Contre lui, contre Reid. La vie aurait pu être tellement simple, mais rien ne fonctionnait jamais comme on le voulait. Si seulement c'était arrivé plus tôt, si seulement il avait su voir l'évidence avant. Le temps avait joué en sa défaveur.

Morgan soupira et se releva posant les feuilles sur la table. Il regarda la porte par laquelle Reid venait se s'enfuir, sans doute honteux. Morgan partit à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état. Certes, il était trop tard pour eux, plus avec le bébé. Il ne pouvait faire ça à Savannah, et encore moins à son futur fils. Peut être leur histoire aurait-elle pu marcher, sans doute aurait-il trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Reid, mais il n'était plus temps pour cette histoire. En revanche, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le jeune homme dans l'état qu'il était.

Morgan aperçut Reid qui voulut s'enfuir encore une fois, mais l'agent fut plus rapide.

\- Reid, s'il te plait, demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je suis désolé Morgan, pleurnicha t-il. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour toi.

Le métis sourit.

\- Tu en as parfaitement le droit. Moi aussi je t'aime, avoua t-il.

Reid écarquilla les yeux surpris.

\- Alors on aurait pu, réalisa t-il amèrement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, regretta t-il.

Morgan le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un geste si furtif que Reid crut l'avoir rêvé. Il savait que c'était tout ce à quoi il aurait droit.

\- C'est trop tard pour nous, mais ne regrette rien.

Reid hocha la tête, même si c'était dur à admettre.

\- Je te souhaite le meilleur avec Savannah, et au futur Morgan junior, rigola t-il.

Morgan sourit.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison beau gosse.

Reid acquiesça. Il avait trop tardé, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de Morgan désormais, c'était cette amitié si particulière, au-delà du fraternel. Il s'en contenterait, pensa t-il, jamais il ne s'éloignerait de cet homme qui comptait autant pour lui.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous dis à très vite (promis avant la fin de l'année) pour le dernier os de ma série.**


	11. Adieux

**Snif, je crois que je vais pleurer, après tant d'années à suivre cette série, et à vouloir écrire sur ce sujet, hélas me voilà à mettre le point final sur ces os. L'histoire de Reid et de Morgan prend fin avec le départ de ce dernier.**

 **J'espère que cette aventure vous aura plu, autant qu'à moi. Sur ces mots, je vous offre pour ces derniers jours de l'année, mon dernier os basé sur l'épisode 18 de la saison 11. L'un des meilleurs épisodes, avec d'émouvants adieux à Morgan, ce personnage qui apportait tant. Sans lui, la série ne sera plus pareille.**

 **Adieux, je crois que le titre est bien trouvé.**

 **Je vous souhaite également une bonne fin d'année et bonne lecture.**

Encore une fois, une affaire touchait particulièrement un agent du B.A.U. Morgan était directement visé, et Reid avait de la peine de le voir ainsi. Ce fut lui qu'Hotch envoya à la rencontre du métis. Pénélope était comme un livre ouvert pour l'agent, Reid saurait quoi lui dire, et surtout saurait comment se sentait réellement le métis. Même avec de gros efforts, il ne pourrait lui cacher ses émotions profondes, son corps le trahirait.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu avec Savannah, c'est là que j'ai compris, annonça Reid, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

L'air égaré de Morgan l'empêcha de poursuivre. L'agent était concentré sur tous les mots du plus jeune, analysant chacun d'entre eux, prêt à saisir le moindre indice qui le conduirait au tireur. Hélas, perdu dans cette quête de vengeance, il ne faisait pas attention à Reid et à ses sous-entendus. Le génie partit le cœur lourd, il devait rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, un meurtrier courait toujours. Ravalant un soupir, il tourna les talons. Morgan ne verrait jamais en lui autre chose qu'un ami, ou frère tout au plus. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien dire, pas avec Savannah et le bébé dans la vie du métis.

Pour oublier ses sentiments, il se donna corps et âme dans la recherche du tireur. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on touche à un membre de l'équipe. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux était visé, c'était toujours plus compliqué.

oOo

Leurs cœurs furent mis à rude épreuve, Morgan risqua sa vie, mais heureusement l'équipe arriva à temps. Avec soulagement, Morgan retrouva sa femme en pleine forme, ainsi que le bébé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la tournure des événements lui sembla limpide. Sa décision plus qu'évidente. Il en fit part à Hotch, qui en tant que patron se montra réticent de perdre un si bon élément, mais ne put qu'approuver en tant que père. Il comprenait.

Morgan soupira. Quitter l'équipe après toutes ces années était vraiment difficile. Il savait que l'annonce avait résonné comme un choc pour certains d'entre eux. Les adieux promettaient d'être difficiles. Il déglutit avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Tous les membres guettaient son arrivée, assis sur leur fauteuil. Pénélope en larmes, JJ heureuse pour lui, mais soucieuse pour l'un d'entre eux, Rossi comme à son habitude imperturbable. Après moules embrassades, il se retourna vers la jeune femme blonde, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. D'un geste du menton, elle lui désigna son ancien bureau, là où s'était terré le seul à manquer à l'appel.

Reid se tenait immobile dans le bureau de Morgan, vide. Il regardait d'un air absent la photo qui trônait sur le bureau. Celle de leur victoire l'unique fois où il avait joué au baseball. Tous ces moments où il aurait pu se confier, maintenant c'était trop tard. Le gout amer des remords emplissait sa bouche. Aujourd'hui Morgan passait sa dernière journée au bureau, il venait récupérer ses affaires. Reid combattit ses larmes.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les adieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

Le jeune homme sursauta face à cette voix posée qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes. Son collègue venait de pénétrer dans le bureau sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le jeune homme s'essuya discrètement les yeux, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge avant de faire face.

Il voulut parler mais ne put. Il se contenta de contempler son ami, gravant son image pour la dernière fois. Le métis soupira avant d'enlacer le plus jeune. Il sentit les doigts de se dernier se crisper dans son dos, froissant son maillot par la même occasion. Jamais encore il ne lui avait rendu une telle étreinte, lui qui habituellement les fuyait, se contentant de tapoter le dos de ses amis lorsqu'il était entrainé dedans contre son gré. Morgan sentit son t-shirt s'imbiber d'eau, il resta immobile attendant que Reid se calme.

Doucement il l'éloigna de lui pour plonger son regard dans les yeux humides du génie. Affectueusement, il essuya ses larmes, ses pouces s'attardant sur la peau lisse du jeune homme. Morgan, l'homme à femmes, expert en séduction se sentit fébrile face au jeune homme qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois. Certes, ils continueraient à avoir des contacts, sans doute à se voir, mais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Désormais, il y aura Savannah, et le bébé. Plus de moments en tête à tête. Il ne pourrait plus se leurrer.

Lui si sûr de lui, avait tut ses sentiments les plus profonds, se bornant à une simple amitié poussée. Il avait fait l'aveugle, pourtant les réactions de Reid étaient plus qu'évidentes, elles ne le trompaient pas. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas, attendant que lui le fasse. Tous deux avaient joué à un jeu dangereux, se taquinant, flirtant, sans jamais rien concrétiser. Ils auraient dû se parler, mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais désormais, le temps était passé. Cette révélation fut comme un impact sur le métis. Saisissant la dernière chance qu'il lui était offerte, il releva la tête de Reid, entourant sa taille de son bras libre.

\- Pardonne-moi Spencer, souffla t-il avant de succomber à ses pulsions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se défiler, il fondit sur sa bouche comme un assoiffé. Trop surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire, entrouvrant même ses lèvres pour un cri silencieux. Morgan en profita pour explorer cette bouche offerte. Sa langue tourbillonnant autours de sa conjointe, goutant chacune de ses saveurs. Reid remit de sa stupéfaction, agrippa les épaules de son ami, mettant toute son ardeur, son désespoir dans ce baiser.

Chacun d'entre eux savaient que ça ne pourrait se reproduire, c'était leur manière de se dire au revoir. Leur manière de se dire ces sentiments partagés, et pourtant tus. Rien ne comptait dans cette pièce que leur deux corps pressés dans un ultime sursaut. Ils se détachèrent à regret, les lèvres gonflés de désir. Sans un mot de plus, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. JJ fit un signe à Reid, le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, et des criminels courraient toujours dans les rues. Ils avaient une nouvelle affaire.

Le moment des séparations était venu. Sans un mot, Reid rejoignit l'équipe alors que Morgan se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. La fin d'une époque s'annonçait. Penché sur les dossiers, Reid regardait son ami s'éloigner. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier regard dans lequel il transmit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Peu importe la suite des événements, sa porte restait grande ouverte pour le génie. Il serait toujours le bienvenue chez lui. Dans un remerciement silencieux, Reid prêta toute son attention à l'affaire. Il devait tuer ses sentiments qui ne pourraient jamais éclore, et laisser partir son ami.

Dans l'ascenseur, derrière les portes closes, Morgan posa sa tête sur la paroi glacée. La multitude de choix qu'il avait fait l'avait mené à la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui. Jamais encore il n'avait douté, mais à cet instant il en regretta certains. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait les assumer et regarder de l'avant. Désormais il avait une famille qui comptait sur lui. Peu importe ce qui aurait pu arriver, il ne devait plus y penser.

 **Fin.**

 **Dernière note de l'auteur. Dernier mot pour cette série.**

 **Une fin un peu triste, mais que je trouve dans l'ambiance. Je suis en train de pleurer comme une madeleine, autant parce que ces deux derniers allaient si bien ensemble, que parce que les fins sur le moment sont toujours tristes. Je ne doute pas que vous aussi lecteurs vous versez votre petite larme, pas trop quand même, il ne faudrait pas noyer vos écrans.**

 **J'espère que l'aventure vous a plu, autant qu'à moi, même si j'avoue ne pas toujours avoir été régulière dans mes posts, et je m'en excuse. Un dernier remerciement à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette série, et m'ont envoyé des petits mots d'encouragement, ainsi que leur avis sur l'os (ça motive énormément), je n'oublie pas aussi ceux qui m'ont signalé quelques fautes, que j'ai corrigé au fur et à mesure afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable aux suivants. Comme quoi cette série aura été une belle aventure commune.**

 **Enfin, je vous dis au revoir et que le vent vous porte.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ultime mot, ça me fera très plaisir.**


End file.
